


The End of Sonic?

by GooGoo06 (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GooGoo06
Summary: Sonic thinks its all over, but he has to face his enemies one last time.





	The End of Sonic?

This is set after sonic 'wins' he fight with Eggman, blowing Eggmans base to bits, and Eggman with it.  
Metal Sonic stood up from the rubble.  
His eyes were full of anger, and he wanted only one thing, Sonic and his friends dead.  
Sonic sighed happily at the ground.  
"Finally, " he thought, "It was over. All the fighting, and now I can live in peace, and so can the others"  
Sonic looked across at Tails, who was trying to get Tornado to work again.  
"After that..." sighed Sonic, "I'm just so glad it's over now"  
"Me too... said Tails.

Knuckles was guarding the master emerald.  
"I shouldn't need to guard now that it's over... a-"  
Knuckles stopped, someone was behind him. Knuckles turned and saw Metal Sonic, punching the master emerald.  
Knuckles leapt up and attack Metal Sonic, knocking him to the ground.  
"You!" growled Knuckles.  
Metal Sonic picked himself up and charged into Knuckles, and Knuckles charged back.  
Metal Sonic started zapped lazer beams everywhere, and Knuckles was desparately trying to dodge them.  
Knuckles knew he couldn't dodge them for much longer, so he charged and punched Metal Sonic's steel body. It didn't hurt him. it didn't even scratch him. Knuckles ran in front of the master emerald, he wasn't going to give up without a fight first.  
Metal Sonic just laughed.  
"Pathetic!" growled Metal Sonic, "Just pathetic"  
Metal Sonic was determined to kill Knuckles,  
and destroy the master emerald too.  
"If you destroy this emerald, we'll both be destroyed!" said Knuckles.  
"NO! Only you will be... I will be fine. NOW DIE!" and Metal Sonic lazer beamed Knuckles.  
He knew that if that hit him, he'd die, but if he dodged, the master emerald would be destroyed ... forever...  
He would have to make a choice.


End file.
